The widespread use of electrical connectors frequently places them in hostile environments where they are subject to large forces. These forces may be applied either axially along the length of the electrical connector, or transverse to the electrical connector's axis. In either case, the connector is subject to damage and the electrical connection may be interrupted. Interruption of the electrical connection results in at least a loss of power or an interruption in the transmission of data, and may even present a safety hazard.
One prior approach to increasing the integrity of the electrical connection has made use of kevlar. In one example, kevlar is wrapped around part of the electrical connector itself. In another example, kevlar is secured by crimping. Both of these approaches have met with only limited success when large forces are applied because of the difficulty in securely attaching the kevlar. Another example of the use of kevlar for this purpose involves attempts to impregnate a layer of kevlar in the electrical connector's housing. This approach has also met with limited success because of the difficulty in consistently incorporating kevlar in a moldable material such as plastic. Thus, efforts to date have met with only limited success in providing an electrical connector capable of withstanding large axial and/or transverse forces while maintaining the integrity of the electrical connection.